This invention relates to method and apparatus for treating waste material and more particularly to the treatment of the exhaust gases from incinerating waste material. The invention is particularly adapted, among other possible uses, for use in treating the exhaust gases from incinerating municipal, industrial or community garbage, trash or refuse, and sewage sludge, for example.
The problem of preventing air pollution in our present environment has become a critical matter. The present invention is particularly directed to substantially reducing the particulate matter and other impurities appearing in the exhaust gas from furnaces. The seriousness of this problem is such that the National Air Pollution Control Administration Air Criteria (U.S. Public Health) as well as the Environmental Protection Agency, have constantly been tightening the minimum required standards. In view of the new and higher standards of air emission, it has become more difficult and expensive to remove the solid particles from the furnace exhaust gases. I have substantially reduced this problem in a new and improved manner, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.